Au revoir
by Syolen
Summary: Sachant que ses jours sont comptés, Marlène envoie une lettre d'adieu à Allen....


AU REVOIR

"_Celui qui se perd dans sa passion a moins perdu que celui qui perd sa passion."_ - Alexandre Jardin

"_La valeur de la vie ne peut se mesurer que par le nombre de fois où l'on a éprouvé une passion ou une émotion profonde."_ - Soichiro Honda

La passion...

Elle est toujours présente, que nous le voulions ou pas. Elle nous pousse à agir, guide nos pas et nos choix. Elle nous tourmente aussi. Elle est la morsure d'un prédateur qui ne lâche jamais sa proie. Nous pouvons nous débattre, essayer de lui résister, l'issue du combat est déjà connue, certaine. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des humains...

Si elle nous laisse quelque temps de répit, c'est pour mieux revenir à la charge.

----

Quand la princesse Élise m'a remis cette lettre venant de Fleid, j'ai su que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Je savais tout ce que j'avais à savoir : j'avais un fils, un fils qui ne serait jamais vraiment _à moi._ Élise me donnait de ses nouvelles, ainsi que celles de sa mère, à chaque fois que je lui en demandais. Qu'une lettre me soit directement adressée ne présageait rien de bon... Il y en avait une pour chaque membre de la famille royale. Si la mienne s'était retrouvée dans la même enveloppe que celle d'Élise, c'était parce qu'Élise savait. Marlène, duchesse de Fleid, n'avait aucune raison d'envoyer une lettre directement à un chevalier d'Astria, fut-il son ancien garde. Elle avait donc joint ma lettre à celle qui était destinée à sa soeur qui gardait son secret, notre secret, depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant.

Après avoir remercié la princesse, j'ai vite regagné ma chambre pour pouvoir lire en étant à peu près sûr de ne pas être dérangé. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Oui, c'était bien son écriture, ronde et soignée.

_Mon très cher Allen,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris directement au lieu de simplement demander à Élise de te donner de mes nouvelles comme je le fais d'habitude. Toutes les lettres que j'ai adressées à Père et à mes sœurs contiennent à peu près la même chose, mais je tenais à ce que tu es la tienne propre. Je pense que tu m'en voudrais de ne pas te l'avoir dit moi-même. Je suis malade. Pas un simple mal qui passe en quelques jours, non. Les médecins ne savent pas ce que j'ai. Pourtant, j'en ai vu une bonne dizaine. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je m'affaiblis très rapidement. Sans doute ne me reste-t-il plus très longtemps à vivre..._

Non... je le savais, je savais que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises mais... Marlène, condamnée ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'ai dû faire une pause, puis relire le début de la lettre pour être sûr que j'avais bien compris... Marlène...

_... J'ai l'impression d'être rongée de l'intérieur, de brûler à petit feu... mais je vais arrêter là de me plaindre. Cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Je vais me battre, tu sais que je vais me battre, lutter jusqu'au bout. C'est toi qui m'a appris à croire en moi._

_Tu es également en droit de savoir ce que le Duc de Fleid représente pour moi. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas beaucoup l'apprécier, ou que ça a été le cas à une époque, mais sache que le Duc a toujours été parfaitement aimable, respectable et attentionné, que ce soit envers moi ou envers Cid. Le Duc est un ami, il a été mon seul véritable ami ici à Godazim, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé d'amour. Je n'ai jamais non plus réussi à le considérer comme mon mari. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme que j'ai aimé, un seul avec lequel j'aurais voulu passer ma vie. Cet homme, c'est toi, Allen Schézar. _

_Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Notre premier baiser, près de cette fontaine dans les jardins du château..._

Si je m'en souviens ? Nous nous promenions tous les deux dans les jardins... je t'ai embrassée et quand j'ai voulu te dire "je t'aime", tu m'as interrompu, me demandant de ne pas prononcer ces mots puisqu'en tant que chevalier je n'en avais pas le droit. Et quand je t'ai dit que je voulais quand même y croire, tu m'as répondu que toi aussi... oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

_Et puis il y a eu ces deux ans ensemble... le jour où mon père a annoncé qu'il me fiançait..._

Ce jour, je m'en souviens tout aussi bien. Nous nous dirigions vers tes appartements, tu voulais te changer avant d'aller dîner, quand ton père t'a appelée et a demandé à te parler. Tu m'as dit que tu me retrouverais à ta chambre. Quand tu es arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, tu étais en larmes, tu t'es jetée dans mes bras et tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé, entre deux sanglots :

- "Je n'ai pas pu... il m'a dit qu'il me fiançait... au Duc de Fleid... j'ai refusé, mais il a cru que c'était parce que je voyais quelqu'un alors qu'en tant que princesse je n'en ai pas le droit... j'ai tout nié en bloc, mais il ne m'a pas crue... si j'avais continué à refuser, il m'aurait faite suivre, espionner... il aurait fini par savoir... et tu sais ce qui se serait passé Allen, tu sais... je ne pouvais pas... j'ai dû lui céder... Allen, je suis désolée... je t'aime."

Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit. Non pas que j'en doutais, mais, tout comme elle m'avait interdit de les dire, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces trois mots... Nous savions que ça finirait comme ça... nous espérions juste que ce serait le plus tard possible... mais nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

_... puis cette nuit, la veille de mon départ... _

Un frisson m'a parcouru le dos. Cette nuit, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte quelques jours avant mon mariage. J'aurai pu me débarrasser de l'enfant, ça aurait été facile... mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, ni même l'envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... peut-être que j'ai voulu garder quelque chose de toi... Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne regrette pas une seule des secondes passées avec toi. Pendant ma grossesse, puis en voyant Cid grandir et te ressembler, j'ai parfois eu peur, me demandant ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un se doutait de quelque chose. Mais pas une seule fois je n'ai eu de regret._

_J'aurai voulu faire ma vie avec toi, que tu sois le père de mes enfants, que nous puissions le dire à qui voudrait l'entendre, que nous puissions vivre ensemble au grand jour. J'aurais voulu... Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, je suppose._

Si elle avait su... si j'avais pu lui dire... Nouvelle pause. Trop d'images se mélangent dans ma tête... tous ces souvenirs... mes chers souvenirs... Au cours de ma vie, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Mais ces souvenirs sont à moi, et personne ne me les enlèvera. Les moments que j'ai passé avec elle font partie des plus heureux de mon existence.

_J'espère que toi non plus tu n'as pas de regrets, que tu as refait ta vie. Je voudrais te savoir heureux. Tu le mérites amplement._

_Merci Allen, merci pour ces deux ans passés ensemble, pour ce fils que tu m'as donné. Il est ma raison de vivre aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'Élise te donne de ses nouvelles, je lui ai demandé de continuer à le faire. Tôt ou tard, vous finirez bien par vous rencontrer tous les deux... ce jour-là, dis lui ce que tu voudras. Tu sais sans doute que je lui ai parlé de toi. D'une certaine façon, il te connaît. J'espère que le jour où vous vous rencontrerez, vous vous entendrez bien._

_Encore merci pour tout Allen, je t'aime._

_Marlène_

Des regrets ? Non, pas le moindre. Si je le pouvais, il y a sans doute certains moments de ma vie que je changerais. Mais pas ces deux ans. Ceci était vrai au moment où j'ai reçu sa lettre, et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

Je lui ai écrit une réponse que j'ai glissée dans l'enveloppe de la réponse d'Élise. Elle avait l'air encore plus triste et renfermé sur elle-même que d'habitude. Elle n'a pas pleuré pourtant, en tout cas pas devant moi. Perdre une sœur, attendre l'inévitable en sachant que l'on ne peut rien y changer... je sais ce que c'est.

----

La passion...

Elle nous fait faire des choses insensées, mais elle nous permet également de connaître des moments de pur bonheur. C'est pour ces instants-là, et eux seuls, que nous vivons vraiment. Le sacro-saint sens du devoir n'est qu'une mascarade, un masque derrière lequel se cachent nos cœurs. La voix de la raison n'est-elle pas celle qui ordonne à nos cœurs de se taire un moment pour pouvoir ensuite aimer librement, passionnément ?

----

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu une deuxième lettre. Cette fois-ci, ni le roi Aston ni ses filles n'en avaient reçu... Elle était écrite par Elvia, une des dames de compagnie de Marlène qui l'avait suivie à Fleid. Elle aussi était au courant, à l'époque. Elle est peut-être même au courant pour Cid. Sa lettre me disait que Marlène était au plus mal, et qu'elle voulait me revoir une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et ai sauté dans le premier vaisseau pour Godazim.

J'y suis arrivé tard dans la nuit. Elvia était là, elle m'attendait. Elle m'a conduit au palais, puis jusqu'à la chambre de la Duchesse, à travers ces passages que les domestiques empruntent des dizaines de fois par jour et dont les aristocrates soupçonnent à peine l'existence. Elvia a fait sortir la jeune domestique qui était restée avec Marlène pendant son absence et m'a ensuite fait entrer.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce... l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru être arrivé trop tard. Mais non, elle respirait encore. Son souffle était à peine persceptible. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, une sueur froide lui collait les cheveux aux tempes. Quand je lui ai caressé la joue, elle a ouvert les yeux. Un léger sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Allen... tu es venu.

Un murmure... j'ai dû me pencher pour l'entendre.

- Ne dis rien... garde tes forces, tu en as besoin.

- Plus maintenant.

Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait tout simplement plus la force de se battre et à peine celle de respirer. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'accepter. Toute ma vie, j'ai ressenti le besoin de protéger ceux que j'aime. Je n'y peux rien, c'est viscéral. Mais Céréna, Marlène... je n'ai pas su les protéger...

- Allen... je voulais te dire... je suis désolée... j'aurai voulu rester avec toi...

J'avais la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler et lui répondre. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je l'ai sentie reposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Comme autrefois...

- Ça va aller, tu verras.

- Non... je ne peux pas te perdre, pas une deuxième fois. Je t'aime Marlène.

Nouveau sourire de sa part. Elle a fermé les yeux, cherchant son souffle, rassemblant ses dernières forces.

Quand elle les a rouverts, je l'ai embrassée, une dernière fois. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me rendre compte que c'était à cause de mes propres larmes.

Un dernier murmure...

- Je t'aime.

... Et elle était partie.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais encore lui dire, je le lui ai soufflé en déposant un baiser sur son front :

- Au revoir mon amour, et merci pour tout.

Je suis resté encore de longues minutes à la tenir contre moi. Pourquoi elle ? Elle était jeune, elle avait un fils qui avait besoin de sa mère. C'était trop injuste. Sur le moment, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Quand j'ai enfin senti que j'en avais la force, je me suis levé et ai quitté sa chambre. J'ai regagné le port après avoir remercié Elvia et je suis rentré à Pallas. En quittant Godazim, j'ai vu les drapeaux être mis en berne. Une église voisine a sonné le glas. Fleid avait perdu sa duchesse.

À Pallas, ils n'ont même pas cherché à savoir où j'étais passé. Avec la mort de Marlène, ils avaient déjà suffisamment des choses en tête pour ne pas se préoccuper des allers et venues d'un chevalier. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été muté à Fort Castello, près de la frontière avec Fanélia. Je n'ai pas pu assister à son enterrement.

En y repensant, je ne m'explique toujours pas comment Elvia s'était débrouillée pour que le Duc ne soit pas au chevet de Marlène, qui était tout de même sa femme, au soir de sa mort. Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs du château. Mais peu m'importe maintenant. Et ce n'était pas plus mal de quitter Pallas. Il y a là-bas trop de choses qui me la rappelle. Elle me manque toujours autant, malgré les années qui passent. Il suffit que je repense à elle et la douleur revient, lancinante, tenaillante.

----

Sans nos passions, sans doute serions-nous plus sereins, moins torturés. Mais nous serions également vides, ternes, indifférents à tout... morts à l'intérieur... des ombres se fondant dans la masse. Nos passions font de nous des femmes et des hommes à part entière. Il importe de les écouter et de leur laisser parfois libre cours. Ces instants de bonheur qu'elles nous font vivre peuvent valoir toutes les peines et toutes les souffrances qu'une passion refoulée, bafouée, peut engendrer. Un homme ne mérite ce nom que s'il a, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, vraiment, passionnément aimé.

----

_It's so cold in here, hold me_

_I don't have much time left but_

_I want you to know I'm sorry_

_And I wish I could stay with you_

_Do not worry, I know you'll be alright_

_I give you my last breath_

_My knight in shining armor_

_Kiss me goodbye for_

_This is where it ends_

_I had to see you once more_

_Even just to say farewell_

_Do you know that you have saved me_

_In every possible way_

_I will miss you my one and only love_

_I give you my last breath_

_My knight in shining armor_

_Kiss me goodbye for_

_This is where it ends_

_Let me go_

_Please don't cry_

_Distant voices_

_Ghosts calling me_

_It is time now and_

_You slowly vanish_

_I give you my last breath_

_My knight in shining armor_

_Kiss me goodbye for_

_This is where it ends_

--------------------

ndla : Obsession pour Marlène et Allen, le retour ! J'ai écrit cette fic parce que j'en avais marre de voir Allen trop souvent réduit au rang de séducteur invétéré, ce qu'il n'est pas : un séducteur est incapable d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un, or il a vraiment aimé Marlène. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête qu'il fait en pensant à elle dans l'épisode 12 ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis…

Je me suis dit que ça aurait été bizarre qu'il n'ait plus le moindre lien ni les moindres nouvelles d'elle après son départ (remercions au passage la princesse Élise, parfaite dans son rôle de factrice :p), d'où l'idée de départ : Marlène écrit une "lettre d'adieu" à Allen. Mon esprit plus ou moins tordu et l'heure (il est 00:00 exactement au moment où j'écris !) ont fait le reste ! Mais si ça vous plaît pas ou s'il y a des choses qui vous gênent, une pitite review, et j'arrange le tout !


End file.
